


Suicide Lincoln

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Suicide Lincoln [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A boy killed himself thanks to the bullying and the abuse. But when his ghost walked into a old mansion, bad things happen to his family.





	1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings and everyone runned out of the school expect for a angry Lincoln.

Lincoln said "I can't believe I got detention!"

Lincoln kicked a rock.

But Lincoln was walking into the dirty streets.

The teenage girls walked to Lincoln.

They wears shirts that show their bellies and shorts.

Lincoln was about to run but a Italian teenage girl shoved him.

A Puerto Rican teenage girl rip Lincoln's clothes revealing his underwear.

A French teenage girl kiss Lincoln on the lips and their tongues battled for dominance.

They take off their clothes revealing their bras and panties.

Lincoln was surrounded by the teenage girls.

Everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln run into his house crying and ran upstairs to his room 

But Lincoln saws an rope which gives him an idea.

Later, Rita knocked on the door

"Lincoln are you okay"

............

"Lincoln i'm sorry"

.............

But when Rita opened the door, she saws her son hanged himself.

Rita started crying.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde walked into a house but hears something crying

It was Rita Loud

Her mascara was running as tears streaming through her face.

Rita said "Lincoln is gone oh my poor baby I knew something is wrong"

Clyde was writing a novel as Rita sobbed

Clyde was serving a ice cream sundae

But nothing worked

Rita sobbed "I want my Lincoln!"

Clyde said "There's only one thing to do and I don't like it"

After the funeral, Clyde walked to Lincoln's grave

Clyde puts a flower on Lincoln's grave

Clyde said "I'll never forget you Lincoln" as tears filled his eyes

As Clyde walked out of the cemetery, the grave glowed


End file.
